1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure of a multi-channel tube with branching tubes and a connection method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine is often equipped with tubes for various purposes. Such tubes are laid in various patterns and are often branched, merged or laid in parallel with each other depending on the case. For example, an air conditioner for a vehicle is provided with a front-seat heater and a rear-seat heater. The heaters are connected in parallel with an engine cooler via water circulation tubes, through which cooling water heated by the engine circulates. In such case, in view of saving a space and preventing heat-loss, most of the paths of the water circulation tubes are desired to be merged or laid in parallel.
Japanese Utility Model Patent Examined Publication No. 64-006465 discloses a related art for connecting a pair of single-hole tubes with a thicker single-hole tube by welding or brazing. The art can be applied for branching a tube into two tubes or merging two tubes into a tube.